I believe the winner gets a reward
by iamDandidontshipiyatch
Summary: Written for day 8 of Sheith month hoverbike It's pure fluff, they have an hoverbike race and they're in Cuba. Everyone is happy and nothing hurts.


I've been reading a lot of really cool stuffs for Sheith month and I was like, hey why not join?

Never wrote Sheith before and I literally started writing fanfic again today so here goes nothing, hope you like it anyway.

Also a couple of things:

\- this is set in the future, like a few weeks after they come back to Earth, they're all in Cuba for a well deserved break

\- Matt is there too, he just hangs back with Coran and watches the paladins do their crazy stuffs

\- Shiro didn't get another prosthetic arm

\- Keith is taller than Shiro now because well because I want to

\- They all got hoverbikes now, with the color of their lions because I thought it could be fun

\- Keith and Shiro are engaged :3

* * *

"Please don't crash us into something, I don't wanna die again."

Rolling his eyes at his fiancé's unnecessary concern, Keith took off full speed the moment Coran lowered the flags, racing past Lance whose indignated shouts echoed behind as he drove forward.

"Don't worry, darlin', you know I won't let anything happen to you."

Keith felt Shiro nod against him and a pleased smile tugged at his lips, he would have kissed him right there but an hoverbike race wasn't the ideal place for that. But he didn't mind, he would claim those lips after they've won.

"Hold on tight, the others will catch up soon and we can't let them win can we?"

As instructed, Shiro tightened his grasp around Keith's middle and a gasp escaped him when Keith took a short turn.

"You good?" inquired Keith, slightly worried about his fiancé losing his balance.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Craning his head back to see the rest of the group, Shiro informed Keith that Allura and Lance were closing in on them.

Shiro saw the rocky headland and he knew what Keith had in mind before the red paladin even directed the hoverbike towards it.

"Hold on!"

There was little more Shiro could do to get a better grip since his only arm was already wrapped around Keith but he braced himself for the jump the best he could. Their loud cheers got the others' attention and Shiro laughed hearing Lance screaming they were cheating as they flew above.

"Show off," snickered Shiro as Keith drove them back on track right next to Lance, only to speed right past him again. But considering how he waved at Allura when they passed in front of her, they matched.

Snatching the first place out of Keith's hands was the objective of the rest of the team but they once again failed to achieve their goal. They came close but Keith crossed the finish line first anyway, smug smile tugging at his lips as he claimed his victory rested in his lucky charm also known as his soon to be his husband.

Luckily for them, the parking lot they chose to end of the race was nearly empty, especially seeing how Lance decided to attempt a drift to park that almost landed into a street light.

"Don't be sore losers," teased Keith as he took Shiro's hand to help him off the bike.

Following the rest of the group out of the parking lot hand in hand, Keith rolled his eyes at Lance and Hunk who all but raced in the water, shedding their clothes as they ran.

It only took a few minutes for Shiro and Keith to join them, and as the waves lapped at their feet Keith pulled his fiancé close.

"I believe the winner gets a reward," he said, happily bathing in the loving eyes looking up to him as he wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist.

Humming, Shiro gave his partner a playful smile, "Does he? Can't recall…"

Laughing at his fake pensive expression, Keith leaned in and brushed a kiss on the white strands.

"Pretty sure he does," he said, eyes focusing on Shiro's pink lips, ready to claim them… That is until Lance enthusiastically interrupted the couple with a sudden energetic splash.

"WATER FIGHT!"

Exchanged amused looks, Keith winked at his partner, silent promise he'd get his spoils of victory later before diving to join the fight, ready to win another game.

* * *

i gotta admit the joke Shiro makes at the begining could be a great trigger for some hurt/comfort but I decided to stay fluffy on this one so fluffy it was

I might write more for Sheith month if my brain decides to cooperate

D.

xoxo


End file.
